1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for hydrogenating an unsaturated organic compound which comprises contacting the same with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst composed of a support containing alumina and aluminum phosphate carrying nickel thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A support of the type employed herein is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,311 to William L. Kehl. The support is alleged to be useful as catalyst supports for various reactions, including polymerization of ethylene.